Angel's Tears
by Alice Unrequited
Summary: The stars cast their pale light upon a mist shrouded hillside. An eire melody floated across the town, drawing everyone under its spell of deepest sleep. The piper played on, weaving her spell.
1. Angel's Tears

_I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while, but I have a good reason. I've been grounded. This is something I worked on a few minutes at a time at school and at random computers. Hope you like it! ._

* * *

Angel's Tears

_The stars cast their pale light upon a mist shrouded hillside. An eire melody floated across the town, drawing everyone under its spell of deepest sleep. The piper played on, weaving her spell. The music came to an end as the spell finished, and the piper set out to find the one her spell did not affect._

**"Kir! Wake up!" Jing hissed at his companion. The large black albatross has fallen asleep when he heard the strange aria, and all of Jing's efforts to wake him had been in vain. "Kir, there's a beautiful girl standing here wanting to speak to you. Wake up!" Even by playing on Kir's weakness, women, Jing had not been able to wake the bird. Jing sighed as he moved on, carrying Kir. He was planning on stealing "Angel's Tears", a powerful potion said to reveal who the drinker's one true love is, and to bring that love to them.**

_The Piper moved silently and swiftly through the streets of Enjeru, the city of angels. She had to find "Angel's Tears" before the one she pursued did, or all would be lost. The vial, said to be made of pure diamond, was kept in the very heart of the most beautiful and most dangerous tower in all of the known realms. Only an expert thief could make it there without being captured by one of the many traps. She continued, quickly advancing on the large obsidian structure_.

**"Why are all the guards asleep?" Jing muttered quietly as he crept through the complex halls and mazes of the tower. The dark walls cast shadows everywhere, creating phantom creatures to spook intruders. Slowly he made his way past false doorways and dead ends. "Angel's Tears" was only a few halls away now, and he couldn't let anything stop him.**

_The Piper walked slowly towards the vial suspended in a column of pale white light. Smiling, she stepped slowly into the shadows, blending with the ebony wall, a snake waiting for her chance to strike._

**"Kir, wake up!" Jing hissed once again, not realizing that his efforts to bring his companion out of the slumber were futile. He had almost reached the central chamber where the rarity was stored. Carefully avoiding the pitfall set just a few meters ahead of the entrance, he crept slowly towards his prize.**

_There he was. Oblivious of the danger that lurked in the shadows. The Piper smiled. Her quarry was almost within her grasp. She swiftly took action, flying from the shadowed corner to stand in the brilliant light, revealing her true identity._

Long, silvery hair fell from the cap that had only moments before fell from The Piper's head. Large, violet eyes dominated her small face, giving her the appearance of a young child. He small, pink lips did nothing to offset her enormous eyes. As strange as her appearance was, she was doubtlessly a beauty.

"Hello, Jing," She said in a crystalline, musical voice. "You know that I will get the 'Angel's Tears' before you. You have no need of it. I do. It would be in your best interest if you did not interfere." Smiling she walked deliberately towards the column of light. Thin, pale fingers reach out for the vial as another, larger hand knocked them out of the way.

"Don't try to touch the light!" Jing warned. He knew it was the final trap. The spell light that could suck the soul out of anything, human or beast, plant or earth. The Piper grasped her hand as if she'd been burned.Pulling out her flute, she began to play. A fluty, haunting melody, much like the one that cast the enchanted sleep. The song was almost a lullaby, though, beneath the beautiful exterior, it was sinister and twisted.

"There is only one way to break the spell on the light. Two hands much reach in at once, in perfect time. Two hands- from different people." The Piper said at last, ending her enchanting aria.

"If you want help, all you have to do is ask." Jing said calmly.

"Will you help me?"

"Yes, I will, but what do I get in return?"

"After I have used the potion, I will give you the diamond vial."

"It's a deal." Jing reached out, taking her small hand in his. The Piper blushed, but didn't resist. The two slowly inched their hands towards the column of light. As their fingers touched the spell, a warm tingle went through their arms, sending chills up their spines. Slowly their entwined fingers wrapped around the small vial, and carefully pulled it out.

"Thank you," The Piper said, pulling her hand from the warmth of Jing's, taking 'Angel's Tears' with her.

"Hey, How did you know my name?"

"Your reputation precedes you. You are truly the king of bandits. One must only listen to learn what is needed."

"Well, can you tell me your name? It hardly seems fair that you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I am Rain." She pulled the winged cork from the mouth of the vial. Slowly she held it up to her small, pink lips, and poured the shining silver liquid into her mouth. Almost immediately after she swallowed, she collapsed.

Jing rushed to her, worried that the potion might have really been a poison. Her large eyes were closed, giving her face an empty appearance. A sudden rustling caused Jing to jump, and he turned to see Kir waking up.

"Kir! Why wouldn't you wake up?"

"I wasn't asleep. I was in a room full of gorgeous blondes."

"Kir, you remember the 'Angel's Tears'? She drank the potion, and then collapsed!" Jing informed the albatross, pointing to Rain.

"You idiot! When the drinker of that potion comes in contact with the one he or she is meant to love, then they collapse. There's only one way to break the spell."

"What? Who? Not me!"

"Kiss her, you idiot! Quickly, before she stops breathing!" Kir squawked, flapping his great black wings with frustration.

Jing bent his head down and place a small kiss on her pink mouth. Slowly, she began to stir. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she opened her great violet eyes.

"Good Morning, Handsome."

* * *

_I'll try to update my other stories soon. Right now I have the biggest bout of writer's block know to human kind. IF I get more than fifteen reviews, I will turn this into an actual story. Until then_

_Rain_


	2. Author's Notice

important author's notice-

I will be creating a sequel to Angel's Tears Called Dante's Gate. It won't be a oneshot, but it will be short. My attention span won't let me write a long fic. Put me on your author alerts if you want to know exactly when it is updated. Oh, and in the sequel, you get to hear the Piper's real name. HEHEHE...

Jing: Why don't I like the sound of that?

Piper: My name's not Piper?

Me: NO!

Kir: Pretty lady writes well. Do you want to-

Me: NO!

Kir: damn.

Jing: Why me?

Me: Because we love you sooo much.

Jing: Joy.

See, the characters are excited about the sequel!

RaIn


End file.
